Electronic devices frequently use physical input devices to facilitate user interaction. For example, buttons, keys, dials, and the like, can be physically manipulated by users to control operations of the device. Physical input devices may use various types of sensing mechanisms to translate the physical manipulation to signals usable by the electronic device. For example, buttons and keys may use collapsible dome switches to detect presses, while dials and other rotating input devices may use encoders or resolvers to detect rotational movements.